


Honestly what did you expect from me

by Cieltee, EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M, The first of it's kind, it's silly but whatever, just a crack ship between gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieltee/pseuds/Cieltee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: A crack ship, mostly cause of their few interactions and me reading between the lines.





	Honestly what did you expect from me

"And there I was!" Grimlock cheered, the bots around him chuckling as the large bot lifted a fist. "There I was! What was I doing?" He paused, taking a sip from the drink in his servo, before continuing. "Ah yes, I remember now. I was leading a group of Iguanadons to the nearest river when suddenly…" the group held their breath, as Grimlock gave a smirk.

"...a raging Baryonyx lashed out from the river's edge right in front of us!" The group gasped, one daring to ask what occurred next. 

"I transformed, becoming the King of the Dinobots once more; and valiantly came to the Iguanadons defense! I charged, I roared, and I smashed the Baryonyx in the face!" Grimlock boasted with much valiance and camaraderie. The group gave out a roar of cheers and clapped to the dinobot's amusement!

Soaking it in, Grimlock had his servos on his hips; before flopping over on his backplates with a groan. 

Maccadam roared out a laugh, cleaning up the table as he peered down at the listless dinobot before him. ”I had a feeling that was going to hit you sooner rather than later, lad." Grimlock gave a groan, and curled onto his side; trying to get up to save some of his dignity.

A few members of the group made to help the dinobot off of the floor but Maccadam waved them away with another hearty laugh.

Most heeded his wave of dismissal, save for one rather annoyed soul.

"Come on Maccadam, let me just get him to his pedes at least." Reasoned the annoyed bot, a seeker to be exact. 

Grimlock looked up to the bot that spoke, optics bleary. "Well now Thundercracker, I didn't realize you were still here, lad." Maccadam said, polishing a glass as the seeker huffed, but thankful as the group around them dispersed.

Thundercracker didn't give mech a response until he managed to help Grimlock up, his optic twitching in annoyance as the dinobot let out another hearty laugh.

"Never thought a seeker would be able to lift me!" He joked, taking some of his weight. Thundercracker sniffed, optics narrowed. "I'll help him home, Mac. Beats hanging around to see those two almost fight again…" the blue seeker nodded towards where Optimus was grimacing in his seat as Megaton sneered at him.

Maccadam quickly swung his helm to the two, blue optics dim. "Yes, I believe that would be best." The bigger mech said.

Thundercracker gave a small wince, as Grimlock smiled brightly.

"I'd be lucky to have such a handsome mech such as yourself walk me home!" The dinobot watched as Thundercracker snorted, before almost dragging him through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, now help me walk you out the door." Thundercracker grumbled, much to the dinobots' delight.

"Very well, my friend! I suppose I can't let you carry all of me, now can I?" Grimlock smirked, making Thundercracker give him a tight smile in return. "Glad we both agree, now come on!" 

And thankfully, Grimlock wasn't too much of a burden to walk out of Maccadams' and onto his route to his home, to Thundercracker's relief.

It fortunately went by quietly, another plus for the seeker. And don't get him wrong, Thundercracker thought the dinobot wasn't that annoying to be around.

Grimlock, despite the soft humming under his breath, only to laugh when he almost collapses onto the ground; Only for Thundercracker to right him onto his pedes once more.

All in all, Grimlock wasn't annoying, he was actually somewhat…pleasant to be around? Thundercracker shook his helm at the thought, tightening his grip on the dinobot and avoided thinking about the heat on his face-plate.

"So, what was a lovely mech like you doing in Maccadams'? Not that it isn't the greatest place to go, but I don't ever see many seekers there…" Grimlock said, the usual tune to his voice.  
Thundercracker paused, shoulders tense.

Yes, while Maccadams' wasn't an unusual place for seekers to hang out, they usually came in flocks... Thundercracker grumbled a little more.  
Honestly, he had only been there for damage control, or at least that was what Starscream had said; while not going there to do it himself.

"Just ...hanging around like everybody else, you know." He decided on, hoping the bigger mech wouldn't ask anything more as Grimlock jerked the two of them down onto another road.

Grimlock nodded, something Thundercracker hoped was a good sign, when something dawned on him.

"You keep calling me lovely." Thundercracker sniffed, only to raise an optic ridge when Grimlock laughed. "I'm not blind, seeker. You're rather good-looking, but I'm sure you must know that!"  
Thundercracker felt a small flush build up onto his cheeks, but he gave a huff. "And I'm sure you tell that to most mecha, yeah?" He said, turning his helm away to hide his glowing face. 

Grimlock smiled, focusing on the ground below.

"As I said before, I'm not blind." Grimlock said conversationally, smile softening. "But you'd be wrong to say I just call anybot lovely. I only say what I mean, you know~" 

Thundercracker heard himself stutter, arms shaky as he in turn gripped the dinobot tighter.  
"You really are overcharged, aren't you?" He muttered to himself. 

Grimlock only grinned in response, optics gleaming.

But before the dinobot could reply, he made a sharp noise in the back of his throat and abruptly stopped in his tracks; causing the seeker to halt as well.  
Thundercracker grumbled to himself, casting a glance to the other for an explanation.

Grinning, Grimlock started to extract himself from the other. "Well, I think I can handle it from here, mech." The dinobot nodded, before delicately picking up the others servo and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"And as much as it pains me to say goodbye, this is where we must part. Thank you for walking me home." Grimlock looked as the seeker fluffed up, face bright blue and lips moving as if to say something.

Very cute, the dinobot thought, before waving and turning around to enter his apartment complex.

Thundercracker stood in that spot for several kliks, wings fluttering in their hinges as he finally pressed his lips shut.  
But before he could think, his comm crackled to life.

:: Thundercracker? Thundercracker! Where are you?!:: The seeker sighed, before answering the comm.  
::Sorry Starscream, got caught up.:: He said, hoping it was enough, turning around to walk back to the bar. ::Well get back here and help me pick up Megaton! I can't fly like this, and Primus knows where Skywarp is!:: 

Thundercracker sighed, listening to his trine leader go off; while casting a glance to his servo. 

It still tingled where Grimlock had kissed it, and Thundercracker smiled to himself.

Maybe he'd catch him back at Maccadams' another time...


End file.
